Madara from Fairy-Tail
by Olimpkage
Summary: Co se stane když Madara je vytažen ze čtvrté velké války a muž který říká že je bůch mu nabídne noví život v novém světě? AlomerusXMadara U. Fantasy,
1. Chapter 1 Začátek

Madara from Frairy Tail

Řuřila čtvrtá velká válka shinobi a Naruto se zrovna připravoval zasáhnout Madaru Uchihu Lávovím rasen shurikenem, když v tu chvíli z oblohy vystřelil silný paprsek bílého světla na Madaru a celeho ho obklopil. Jakmile paprsek pohasl tak byl Madara pryč a na jeho místě se začali zhmotnovat Bijju.

S Madarou

Madara byl zasažen světlem a náhle se ocitl v zeleno bíle místnosti a předním se v záblesku zlatého světla objevil muž. Muž byl celý v bílém s hnedími vlasy a hnedýma očima."Zdravím tě Madaro" řekl muž."Kdo jste a co tu dělám!" zavrčel Madara naštvaným hlasem."Mé jméno je Alomér , jsem pán Olympu, tvůrce svěch světů a jejich strážce. Již dlouho tě sleduji už od tvého dětství když sis hrál s Hashiramou až do této chvíle kdy jsi bojoval proti mladému Uzumakimu a Elementárním národům." řekl Alomér " Alomér tvořitel , hn a co odemně chceš ?"zeptal se Madara. " Tvůj život byl naplněný bolestí, strátou,smutkem a touhou po pomstě. Je mi to strašně líto když vidím že někdo kdo by mohl mít stastný život se vydá na cestu zla a chce přetvořit svět k obrazu svému a přitom je manipulovaný někým temnějším a později ním i zrazen." Madara se stolickým výrazem odpovídá " Jak to myslíš zrazen ?" "Temný Zetsu je syn Kagui, matky Rikkodou sennina, proti které sennin bojoval, aby ochránil lidstvo před jejím plánem, který zahrnoval nekonečné Tsusikiomy a vysátí veškeré čakry z lidí a proměnu lidí na bíle Zetsu." Madaruv výraz se změní ze stolického na překvapený. "Později až bys zpustil nekonečné Tsusikyomi tak by Kagua převzala tvé tělo s pomocí černého zetsu a Jubiho a stal by ses pouze bezduchým hostitelem její duše." Madara se zarazí a s hněvěm a částečným smutkem v hlase říká. " Takže mě celou dobu jen využívali. Neměl jsem nikdy nikomu věřit." Alomerus se ustaraně podívá na Madaru a promluví " Madara v tomto světe ti byl dobřán špatný život a chtěl bych ti dát možnost na noví začátek, daleko od elementárních národů a daleko od tvé minulosti, ve světe kde bys mohl lidem věřit ve světě kde bys mohl mít štastný život." Madara je překvapený po tom všem co zažil tu ted stojí stvořitel a nabízí mu novou šanci na život novou šanci na štěstí. "Proč bys to dělal ? Po tom všem?" Alomerus se usměje" Řekněme že mám prostě svoje důvody, takže měl bys zájem ?" Madara se na něj nejdříve nedůvěřivě podívá a pak odpoví. " Myslím že nemám co ztrati podle toho co jsi mi popisoval že se stane v El.národech." Aloméruv úsměv se zvětší " Tak dobře to jsem rád. Svět do kterého tě chci poslat je stějně jako ten tvůj plný bitev , ikdyž nic tak extra vážného jako je zabíjení stovek či tisíců lidí a více. Probíhají v něm spíše potičky mezi jednotlivími cechy což jsou něco jako skyté vesnice, ale obsahují pouze jednu budovu a místo shinobi v něm jsou mágové." " Takže mě nepošles do úplně klidného světa, co , No aspon se nebudu nudi." Madara se zasměje " No nebudeš, ale zabíjení je zde celkem velmi krajní záležitost takže se budeš muset trochu mírnit."

" Jistě to chápu, můj život by moc nezměnil kdybych stále tolik zabíjel" " No každopádně máš těd rinnegan a nemůžeš použít sharengan což je trošku problém tak mě napadlo že bych tvé doujutsu trochu upravil zesílil a zkombinoval vlastnosti mandekou, rinneganu, byaguganu a ostatních doujutsu a vytvoril speciálně pro tebe nové. Co ty na to ?" Alomerus se nadšeně podívá na překvapeného Madaru a madara odpovídá. " Tak dobře, jak to provedeme? uspíte mě nebo ..." " Už to je hotové podívej se do zrcadla" Alomérus pohyne rukou a před Madarou se objeví zrcadlo ve kterém vidí že má místo rineganu šedé oči, které ve středu připomínají rinnegan, ale zbytek je jiný. " Tak tomu říkám rychlost" " Doufám že se ti líbí jsou první svého druhu a ovládají všechny schopnosti- rinneganu, sharenganu, mandekou sharenganu, byaguganu a mají pár zvlástních schopností navíc jako je např: zvýšení regenerace uživatele, scopnost manipulace okolními předměty pouhou myšlenou, tvoření energetických polí,koulí či jiných věcí z stříbrné energie, kterou dokáží vyprodukovat a také mají schopnost dát nositely stříbrný energetický plást stějně jako tenseigan a podobní jako má mladý uzumaky v Kyuubi modu a také má schopnost tvořit koule čakry jako když si pohltil devět bijju..

Madara si udivěně prohlíží oči " To je teda hodně silné dojutsu a jak se jmenuje ?" Alomerus přejde k Madarovi a říká " Trigegan, tak a abych nezapoměl máš přístup ke všem kekei gengai" Madara lehce pootevře pusu " Takže jsem o dost silnější než předtím?" " Ano, ale ted bysme se měli už vidat na cestu Fiory." " Počkej ty jdeš se mnou ?" " Jop , je to problém?" zeptá se alomér s trochu smutným výrazem. Madara si toho všimně a říká " Ne jen jsem nečel že se mnou půjdeš." " No musím tě jětě hodně o tom světě naučit plus nechi aby ses nějak nachomítnul temnému cechu, vlastně mám už i trochu plán kde bysme začali." říká s usměvěm alomérus.

"Hm na to že je bůch tak dost projevuje city a je nějak strašně nadšený. Je to trocu roztomilé, počkat co to dělám?! Zase by to dopadlo jako s Hashiramou a možná ještě hůře musím na to přestat myslet nebo ho ještě naštvu." Madara se vzpamatuje a zeptá se " Takže kam půjdeme?" Alomerus se na Madaru upřeně dívá a pak s usměvem řekne " Přemýšlel jsem na cechem jménem Fairy Tail, založila ho má dávná kamarádka a podle toho co jsem viděl se tam člověk rozhodně nenudí." " Tak jo kdy vyrazíme?" Jakmile to Madara dořekne tak se s Alomérem objeví před velkou budovou v nějakém městě.

" Jsme tady , nejspíš bude nejlepší abys neukazoval jsvou plnou moc , stejně si musíš na své nové oči teprve zvyknout takže používej pouze jutsu bez dojutsu a taijustu, stejně s tím začím vystačíš, protože nic vážného příštích pár dnech nebude a do té doby tě naučím tvé dojutsu používat, jo ? " Madara přikývne a společně vejdou do cechu.


	2. Chapter 2 Nezvaný host

**kapirola 2**

Madara a Alomér vešli do cechu. Jakmile vstoupily tak uviděli jak se muž růžovímy vlasy pere s černovlasým mužem a řvou na sebe. " Koukám že se tu nic nezměnilo, co ?" řekne alomerus s úsměvem a náhle se jeho hlas změní na chladný " Gray, Natsu" Celý cech se začne smát jakmile uvidí že Natsu a Gray sedí před Alomérem a omlouvají. " Už jste dost staří na to abyste své hádky řesily hlavou a né pěstmi. Mimochodem Makarove" alomerus se podívá na starého, malého a trochu opilého muže a řekne " vedu ti nového člena cechu." Makarov se podívá na Madaru a široce se usměje " Vítej ve Fairy Tail gaki, jak se jmenuješ" Madara se zamračí na oslovení a odvětí " Jmenuji se Madara Uchiha Makarov-dono" Stařík se přestane tolik usmívat, ale se stálím usměvem říká " Hm, zajímavé jméno a jakou magii využíváš?" zeptá se Makarov."Magii?"zeptá se madara se zdvihnutím obočím.

"Madara ovládá ohnivou,bleskovou,větrnou,dřevěnou,vodní,zemní,krystalovou,ledovou,železnou a spoustu dalších se ještě naučí a už s tímto se řadí do třídy SS." Odpovídá alomerus místo Madary, který teprve ted začal chápat že mluví o technikách a podívá se na Makarova který má vytřestění výraz." Vy ovládáte tolik magických stylů?" zeptá se makarov nevěřícně. " Oi tak to s tebou chci bojovat! Ukaž jak jsi silný! " zaječí Natsu Madara mu jdá znudění pohleda řekne. " Pochybuji že jste na urovni abyste přežil dvě minuty souboje se mnou."To Natsua naštve a rozběhne se na Madaru s ohnivou pěstí.Madara se mu lehce vyhne a vyskočí na sloup " **Hm, nemus** **í** **použ** **í** **vat pečetě zaj** **í** **mav** **é** **, ale stejně nem** **á** **proti mě ž** **á** **dnou šanci."** "Hlavně ho nezabij nebo vážně nezran" říká alomerus Madarovi a Madara přiký ím Natsu vyskoší po Madarovi, ale Madara se najednou objeví za natsuem a jdá mu tvrdý kop který ho pošle na zem a zanechá na podlaze celkem velkou díru a ochromeného Natsua.

"Sundal Natsua jediným uderem!" zařve nekdo z cechu zatím co všichni na Madaru koukají svytřestěním výrazem včetně Makarova zatím co se alomérus jen usmívá." Mira přijde s rzítkem cechu Madarovi "Madara-san abyste byl legitimní člen cechu tak musíte mít značku fairy tail na těle, kde byste ji chtěl mít?"Madara se zamyslí a sundá si tričko " Na pravém rameni" Mira s ruměnkem přistoupí k Madarovi a jdá mu značku na rameno. **"Je to pěkn** **ý** **muž možn** **á** **bych ho mohla zkusit sv** **é** **st"** Alomerus se podívá na Miru, která si všimne pohledu a dívá se alomérovi do očí. **"Na to ani nemysli Mirajaine. Zkus na něj něco a osobně tě pomalu zabiju a opovaž se to někomu ř** **í** **ct a ted zmiz!"** Mira se roztřese řekne že musí ještě něco udělat a rychlím tempem odejde.

" Tak myslím že bysme už měli jít, musím ještě postavit příbytek" Madara přikývne a rozloučí se s Makarovem a společne s alomérem odejdou z cechu. Po chvíli Alomerus zavede Madaru na velký kopec na kraji magnolie s krásným výhledem na moře. "Alomére?" Alomerus spráskne ruce a zabouchne je do země "Olimpou: Křištálová věž" země se najednou začne třást a přeměnovat se na obrovský čínají se stavět stěny a podlaha začíná stoupat po pár vteřinách se stoupání zastaví a Madara se s údivem kouká okolo sebe na obrovskou místnost z bílého krystalu ve které se nachází."Tak a je to máme příbytek."."Asi by mě tohle němělo překvapovat, ale stejně postavil jsi to rychle."alomerus se otočí na Madaru a za Madarou se otevřou dveře na balkon. Alomerus se vydá na balkon a Madara za ní na balkon, kde je krásný výhled na celou Magnolii a moř se rozhlédne a zjistí že je věž vysoká asi 200m."Kromě toho že tu budeme bydlet tak tu také bude probíhat tvůj výcvyk Trigeganu, novích Kekei Gengai ( vrozená schopnost ) a magie. Vím že tvé techniky jsou na vysoké úrovni a že jsi silný, ale v tomto světe jsou lidé, kteří by tě mohli silně zranit a proto bude lepší aby sis rozšířil schopnosti i do dalších technik a využívání energii, co ty na to ? " Alomerus jdá Madarovi úsměv a Madara přikývne.

 **"Chce mě naučit ještě v** **í** **ce technik a k tomu s** **í** **lu tohoto světa? S t** **í** **m co z** **í** **sk** **á** **m by mě Hashirama neporazil. Hm..m** **á** **pěkn** **ý** **usměv."**

 **Časov** **ý** **skok 6 měs** **í** **ců**

Madara a Alomerus právě dokončily svůj sparing a šly do svých pokojů.

 **"Je to už šest měs** **í** **ců co tu žiji s Madarou. Naše n** **á** **štěvy cechu byly...no byly rušn** **é** **jelikož Natsu se chtěl s Madarou st** **á** **le pr** **á** **t dokonce i Laxus, ale pro oba to dopadlo stejně oba byli do p** **á** **r minut na zemi. Madarovi bojov** **é** **schopnosti se hodně zlepšily ke sv** **é** **mu taijutsu přidal taijutsu klanu Huuga a Olimpsk** **é** **taijutsu, kter** **é** **se použ** **í** **v** **á** **společne se soustředěnou magickou energii a jedin** **ý** **z** **á** **sah by mohl zn** **í** **čit celou Magnolii. Dal** **é** **se Madara naučil z** **á** **kladn** **í** **jutsu od všech kekei genkai (krystal, led, byagugan,železo, v** **ý** **buch, prach, čern** **ý** **blesk / bouře, l** **á** **va, scrotch a p** **á** **ra), tajn** **é** **techniky ( Hirashin, Bleskov** **é** **brněn** **í** **a l** **é** **kařsk** **é** **jutsu na vysok** **é** **ú** **rovni) tak** **é** **jsem naučil Madaru p** **á** **r kouzel ( Z** **á** **kon a Fairy sphere), ale st** **á** **le se mu nedař** **í** **ovl** **á** **dnout speci** **á** **ln** **í** **schopnosti Trineganu a dok** **á** **že použ** **í** **t jen schopnosti doujutsu kter** **é** **Trinegan obsahuje. Připad** **á** **mi že je Madara štastn** **ý** **."**

 **O hodinu později**

Alomerus a Madara jsou na cestě do cechu, kde se mají sejít s Natsu, Erzou, Lucy, Grayem a Happy. Sotva vejdou tak vidí dav lidí z cechu namačkených kolem nějakého muže. Dav se rozestoupí a odhalí muže s tmavší kůží, dlouhými rovními vlasy v rudém brnění. Je to Hashirama Senju "Madara!" řekne Hashirama a upřeně se podívá na Madaru **"Co tu děl** **á** **?! Do h** **á** **je zase mi zn** **í** **č** **í** **život."** Madara má neklidný výraz a Alomerus si toho všimne. Přijde k Madarovi a jdá mu ruku na rameno pak se podívá na Hashiramu a řekne "Hashirama co tu děláš a kde ses tu vzal?". Hashirama jdá alomerovi úšklebek a řekne "Ty budeš Alomér hn mám tě pozdravovat od Darkmorta a říct ti **překv** **á** **pko** a taky že se nehodlá dále vtomto světe angažovat. Hashirama se usměje, přejde k Madarovi a chytne ho za bradu "Tak co špíno jak se máš?" Madara je stuhlý vůbec nečekal že někdy bude muset opět stát tak blízko muži kterého miloval a který ho zradil a podvedl. Náhle Alomérus chytne Hashiramovo zápěstí ruky, kterou se dotýká Madary a začne do ní přenášet magickou energii, která způsobuje stejnou bolest jako kdyby na Hashiramu vylily kyselinu. Hashirama s výkřikem uskočí "Nezkoušej se ho znovu dotknout." říká alomérus temným hlasem plným hněvu a v hale cechu začínají pohasínat světla a Alomerovi oči rudě svítí. Po chvíli se světlo vrátí do normálu a Alomerus řekne " Dám ti radu Hashiramo vypadni odsud a to hodně rychle nebo ti dobřeju takovou bolest že budeš žadonit o smrt." Hashirama se podívá na Aloméra a projde okolo Madary a Aloméra k východu z cechu. "Hej špíno ještě se uvidíme" s těmito slovy opustí cech.

Všichni se koukají na Madaru, který stojí zmrzlí vedle Aloméra. Alomérus se rozhlídne a zařve " Co tu tak stojíte nemáte co na práci !" všichni se začnou hýbat a pokračovat ve své práci. Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Makarov, Gray a Happy jdou k Alomérovi a Madarovi " Madara kdo to byl , proč tě nazýval špínou ?" zeptá se Erza. Madara je stále zmrzlý "Myslím si že dnešní program se ruší zatím všichni nashle" řekne alomerus, dotkne se Madary a oba zmizí v záblesku světla.

 **Mezit** **í** **m na věži**

Madara a Alomerus sedí na posteli a Madara je stále zmrzlý. Náhle alomerus obejme Madaru a začne ho hladit po hlavě a Madara žačne vnímat " Madaro" říká Alomerus ustaraným a smutným hlasem."Alomére?"říká Madara tichým a překvapeným hlasem.

"Ano Madara?" **"Snaž** **í** **se mě utišit nebo, co ? Každop** **á** **dně je to př** **í** **jemn** **é** **, ale co když zjist** **í** **to co bylo mezi mnou a Hashiramou a bude se ke mě chovat jako ted Hashirama? Ne to se nesm** **í** **st** **á** **t nemůžu to dopustitm, nesm** **í** **m se k němu přibl** **í** **žit mus** **í** **m se od něj držet trochu d** **á** **l. Kruci proč j** **á** **se vždcky zamiluji do někoho koho nemohu m** **í** **t. Proč ?! "**

"Madara přestan na todle myslet, slibuji že se nezačnu k tobě chovat jako Hashirama a ted se vykašli na strach z budoucnosti, která není možná." Madara na chvíli zmrzne a pak se odtáhne. "Jak...jak" " Jsem bůh myslíš si že nedokážu ovládat telepatii ? Alomerus se usměje, jdá Madarovi pusu na čelo a znovu ho obejme. "Počkej, takže ty jsi...takže ty.. já se ti libím ? " " Hm jop" Madara se začervená a obejme Aloméra zpět."Měl by sis jít na chvíli lehnout, bylo toho na tebe dneska moc." **"Jestli tu zůstaneš se mnou."** "Tak jo" Madara se překvapeně podívá na Aloméra " Ted jsem ti říkal že ovládám telepatii" Madara se trošku usměje a lehne si. Alomerus si lehne vedle něho, luskne prsty a místnost začne pohasínat. Alomerus jdá jednu ruku přes Madarovu hrud a řekne

" Dobrou noc Madara-...koi"

Madarovi seudělá ruměnek nad oslovením a řekne " Dobrou Alomerus-koi"

 **6h později**

Madara se probouzí v posteli s Alomérem, který ještě spí.Usměje se a pomalu začne hlavu přibližovat k alomérovi, ale zastaví se. **"Můžu to v** **ú** **bec udělat ?"** Než se Madara rozhodne tak Alomerus otevře oči, zmateně se podívá na Madaru a pak se jeho oči uklidní a přitiskne rty na je překvapen Madara, ale po chvilce zavře oči a uvolní se do polibku. Po chvilce se od sebe odtáhnou a Alomérus se na Madaru usměje.

"Ohajo Madara jak ses vyspal ?" " Ohajo Alomére, vyspal jsem se dobře a ty koi?" Zeptá se zpátky Madara Aloméra."Byl to můj nejlepší spánek za dlouhou dobu". Alomerus otočí hlavu ke dvěřím a zabručí. " Děje se něco ?" zeptá se Madara. " No řekl bych že máme náštěvu z cechu." sotva to Alémrus dopoví tak se ozvou hlasy Natsu, Erzy a ostatních. "Natsu: Madara Alomére ! Erza: Oi Natsu neječ tolik. Natsu: Gomen Erza. Lucy: Některé věci se nikdy nezmění. Happy: Hai sir. Najednou vejdou do místnosti kde leží Madara s Alomérem v posteli a spadnou jim čelisti na zem. " Natsu: Ááá vy spolu spíte! Erza: Yaoi! Lucy: Kawaai! Happy: Natsu oni spolu jsou v posteli!, Natsu: Já vím Happy!"

Happy se strašidelně a zvrhle zatváří " Co tam asi tak dělali." a začne se chechtat. " _ **Happy, Natsu !"**_ Řekne alomerus se svítícíma očima a napřaženou rukou. _**"B**_ _ **á**_ _ **ka Shinda Tensei!"**_ v tu chvíli do Natsu a Happy narazí neviditelná vlna a pošle je přes celou chodbu, kterou přisli zpět.


End file.
